


Impatient

by theRadioStarr



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and One-Shots [24]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theRadioStarr/pseuds/theRadioStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by @head-bitch-inquisitor (HeadLadyInquisitor) to write about which flowers my Lupa Lavellan would give to her Ariya Lavellan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatient

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeadLadyInquisitor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadLadyInquisitor/gifts).



Ariya sighed in relief when she spotted Lupa’s flaming hair breaking through the treeline again. 

“Next time you decide to go off on your own, tell me,” Ariya chastised her. “I was worried sick. It’s a good thing I had Rom here to let me know you were fine.” 

“Sorry,” Lupa murmured, “but I saw a field of wildflowers, and I wanted to get some for you.” 

Ariya’s frustrated expression softened when she saw the handful of flowers Lupa was holding out for her. She took them from her, leaning in to smell them before taking stock of what was there. 

There were aster, begonias, geranium, hollies, irises, jasmine, larkspur, pansies, pink, red, and yellow roses, one huge sunflower, red tulips, and violets. She looked down at them all, smiling at their intentions; she didn’t know if Lupa picked them purposely based on their meanings or not, but they all meant a great deal to her. 

“Do you like them?” Lupa asked nervously.  _Maybe that’s where my tome went,_  Ariya thought to herself. It looked like Lupa  _had_  done her research. 

Ariya hend the flowers close to her chest with one hand, reaching out to grab at one of Lupa’s with the other. She pulled her closer, pressing their foreheads together for a few heartbeats before answering. 

“The sooner you get back to our tent, the sooner I can show you just how much,” Ariya whispered to her. 

She watched Lupa bite her lip in anticipation, and decided that she didn’t want to wait, dragging Lupa back to their tent herself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Flower meanings taken from: 
> 
> http://aboutflowers.com/flower-a-plant-information-and-photos/meanings-of-flowers.html


End file.
